Encantus
by Adelia no taurus
Summary: Em uma dimensão paralela coisas estranhas estão para acontecer. Quando uma estranha marca aparece no céu causada por vibrações emitidas por uma galáxia distante, e um buraco negro surge trazendo consigo grandes problemas serão necessários mais que doces e chás, ainda mais quando eles alegam ter as mesmas funções que elas. Fanfic de fichas.


**Encantus**

Prólogo

Nada como um dia após o outro para que as pessoas pudessem sentir-se felizes e satisfeitas com aquilo que haviam projetado para suas vidas, ou que os outros tivessem projetado para elas, mas isso não vem ao caso quando todas elas parecem ter o mesmo pensamento de rebanho.

Quando Demétria havia se sentado na frente daquele pequeno café tinha pensado unicamente em relaxar após um longo dia de trabalho, papéis a ler e assinar, pessoas a delegar, relatórios a conferir entre outros pequenos serviços, isso se nada de urgente tivesse ocorrido.

Seus cabelos longos e cacheados estavam começando a balançar com a brisa leve que se apoderava do pequeno vilarejo com o cair da noite, os fios loiros que aos poucos se lambuzavam de sorvete de baunilha passavam um pouco da altura de sua fina cintura, mas ela não se importou em afasta-los do doce gelado, ou de tira-los de cima da mesa, estava aproveitando da fina brisa do final do inverno.

Seu rosto aveludado e levemente triangular graças ao queixo pontudo e o nariz arrebitado podia sentir claramente o frescor daquela sexta-feira, mesmo para uma data macabra como diziam alguns aquela sexta-feira para ela nada mais era que um dia perfeito, sexta-feira treze do mês de junho, meio do ano, a apenas um final de semana do meio do mês, para seu alivio uma tarde de folga.

Uma merecida folga pensou quase tendo um orgasmo de tanta felicidade, sem problemas para resolver, sem ninguém que a pudesse reconhecer naqueles trajes tão juvenis, drasticamente diferentes daqueles que usava durante o trabalho. Uma tarde de folga para se despedir de sua estação favorita, de suas frustrações e de suas preocupações.

O ruído do aparelho guardado na bolsa finalmente chegou ao seu ouvido, suspirou pesadamente quando finalmente abriu os olhos cor de mel para o céu noturno, havia passado sua tarde de folga sentada naquele pequeno café fazendo nada. Como gostaria de tirar longas e merecidas férias. Observou as horas antes de finalmente atender o aparelho que tocava a marcha fúnebre, eram quase nove horas da noite, deveria ter adormecido no lugar onde estava, pois estava ali há quase seis horas.

- Demétria falando. – Atendeu fria como o inverno que acabava de se despedir, em seu trabalho emoções simplesmente não existiam.

- Temos um problema em Andrômeda e acho melhor você vir ver isso pessoalmente. – A voz do outro lado revelava o tamanho da confusão em que provavelmente estariam metidas.

- Já estou a caminho, verifique se as ondas emitidas fazem ligação direta com planetas problemáticos e constelações ou estrelas mortas, quero um relatório geral quando chegar ai e você tem quinze minutos.

- Entendido _chefia_. – Demétria pode ouvir claramente um bater de pernas características de quando estão tirando sarro com sua pouca paciência, mas chama-la de _chefia _geralmente já era o suficiente para tira-la do sério.

- E _soldado_. – Devolveu a brincadeira na mesma medida, sabia perfeitamente bem o que animava seu espirito. – Duas horas na sala de treinamento cinco ainda hoje. Ouviu um ruído de desgosto, mas não continuou na linha para ouvir todo o resto.

Com um rápido aceno despediu-se do idoso que morava no café, o casal que cuidava do point mais quente do pequeno vilarejo sabiam perfeitamente bem reconhecer sua pessoa, não que fosse realmente difícil enxergar a séria e sempre ocupada mestra do santuário em seu tempo de folga: se vir uma jovem de aparência cansada e desanimada dormindo sentada enquanto supostamente está tomando um sorvete de casquinha que já derreteu na própria mão, sim, é essa mesma que você deve procurar.

Olhou rapidamente para o céu noturno uma vez mais antes de finalmente sumir na noite em direção as ruinas do antigo santuário, uma pequena mancha rosada era vista a olho nu vindo dos confins da galáxia e ela nem queria imaginar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Com suas meninas ocupadas em diferentes áreas era fácil dizer quem estava na base de operações subterrânea, sagitário, era sempre assim. Metade das meninas estava em missões de busca ou reconhecimento, da metade que ficava no santuário havia uma nova divisão, metade treinava nas salas especiais e a outra metade, bom a outra metade ficava por conta do bebê.

Em palavras simples, o método de tortura mais barato do mundo, cuidar de uma divindade no corpo de um bebê, que logo completaria exatos dois anos. Apesar de ser a deusa da sabedoria, enquanto bebê a criança Atena não passava disso um simples bebê, fraudas, mamadeira, andar, e explorar tudo ao seu redor era com ela mesma. E foi com um sorriso no rosto que logo se transformou em uma carranca de preocupação que ela entrou na área das câmeras de monitoramento.

As ruinas criadas pela ultima guerra santa contra Afrodite a pouco mais de vinte anos estavam hoje do mesmo jeito que eram no final da batalha, ruinas. Tinha apenas oito anos quando tudo aconteceu: amigas, conhecidas, vidas perdidas, havia jurado a si mesma não permitir aquele tipo de coisa acontecer novamente.

Havia se esforçado e muito durante aqueles vinte e três anos para ser o que era agora, uma grande guerreira, não, a amazona de Aquário, e por honra e glória, além da escolha de sua antiga mestra, a atual mestra do santuário.

Não bastasse isso também havia participado de grande parte das pesquisas em tecnologia para a criação daquele espaço, naturalmente a tecnologia já estava sendo implantada quando ainda estava em treinamento, mas as coisas só fizeram aperfeiçoar desde que tomara posse de sua armadura junto as nova amazonas, também pudera a vida social era quase inexistente exceto talvez pelo pequeno _D'gelo_, o café local construído por uma antiga amazona e seu marido.

De um modo muito geral não era realmente estranho ver aquele tipo de cena, amazonas que em alguma missão fora do santuário se envolvessem amorosamente e então abandonavam suas vidas para viverem outras do lado de fora, algumas realmente longe, como o caso de sua mestra, outras, como a senhorinha que fora a antiga amazona de libra vivia com seus companheiros de _novas aventuras,_ como ela mesma dissera ainda está tarde, nos arredores do santuário, mantendo assim antigas tradições de sua própria e agora cada vez menor, linhagem*.

- O que descobriu até agora? – Perguntou ao adentrar o local logo abaixo das ruinas do antigo coliseu.

- Nada de muito tranquilizador. – Informou sagitário com uma mamadeira vazia na mão esquerda e papeis recém-saídos do computador à direita, empurrava o carrinho da pequena e acordada Atena com um dos pés enquanto passava comandos por um microfone e falava consigo. Sim, a sala cinco, o quarto do bebê.

- Quer ir direto ao ponto? Ou está com algum problema? – Tinha de rir, era rir ou chorar, e chorar perto do bebê definitivamente não era uma opção, sempre ficava sensível ao choro de outras pessoas.

- Se ela não estivesse aqui, juro que eu te chutava. – Respirou fundo arremessando a mamadeira longe, num voo perfeito até uma das muitas vasilhas usadas ali para depositar coisas do bebê sem atrapalhar o fluxo do trabalho. – Estou falando sério, a coisa lá em cima está verdadeiramente preta, temos ondas em marte e plutão, o zodíaco inteiro está sendo afetado e a onda segue direto para duas estrelas de Virgem e uma delas é a da Atena, mas não faço ideia do que significa, ou de quem seja a outra.

- Certo, vamos ver o que temos no satélite central e quero conexão geral com todas as outras, quero ver o que temos em outros países. – Falou com certa calma tomando a pequena do carrinho e finalmente liberando o cansado pé de uma amazona de sagitário, agora mais tranquila. – Faça uma varredura geral nas fichas de registros que temos, verifique aquela estrela, não poupe nenhuma única ficha: mortos, desaparecidos, maridos e filhos, antigas amazonas tudo, aspirantes.

- Vou verificar, mas isso pode levar algum tempo. – Disse brincando com um dos pés do bebê enquanto ouvia claramente as instruções que recebia. – Temos muitos cadastros e poucas restrições.

- Poucas? Queremos apenas os do signo de virgem, reduza pela data de nascimento e pesquise o mapa natal. – Rolou os olhos, aquela sagitariana definitivamente tinha muitos peixes em seu mapa natal. – Bebê, abençoa essa cabecinha com sua sabedoria para que possamos chegar a uma conclusão logo, por favor.

- Muito engraçado... – O barulho que interrompeu a conversa entre as duas amazonas fez o bebê chorar e espernear, um sinal de alerta geral se fez na base de operações indicando invasão, bem no momento em que um grande buraco se fazia presente nos céus.

- Pela sabedoria divina de Atena, o que está acontecendo. – O buraco permaneceu nos céus por pouco tempo e finalmente se fechou como se nunca estivesse estado ali. Infelizmente o barulho ainda permaneceu.

* * *

Notas

Bom, história de fichas, universo alternativo e isso só para começar. Temporariamente vou deixar as fichas abertas livremente, isso quer dizer sem limite de fichas para cada conta, e meu único pedido é que as fichas sigam as instruções abaixo, como foi mostrado lá em cima.

Instruções para fazer a ficha

Como eu disse, vou repetir para ficar bem explicado:

É universo alternativo.

O ano é 2001, mas em outra dimensão.

Nessa dimensão Atena ainda é um bebê muito fofinho de apenas dois anos.

Nessa dimensão não existem cavaleiros há pelo menos... Vou conferir a idade da amazonomaquia na internet de novo, mas é por essa banda aí, ou seja, tempos mitológicos.

Então por favor, não digam que conhecem os cavaleiros, treinaram com eles, ou etc., porque isso não existe nessa história, na verdade é mais capaz que vocês queiram matar alguns deles pelo machismo ou pelo egocentrismo.

Vou colocar aqui o exemplo de duas personagens, as duas que aparecem no prólogo. Sei que diferente dos modelos convencionais essa ficha não apresenta espaço para _qual armadura você quer_, ou, _qual par você quer_, e, _o que você pensa dele._

A explicação é bem simples, percebi através de observação, pelo menos é a minha opinião, que algumas personagens criadas através da ficha simplesmente não podem ficar com o par que vocês querem, simplesmente porque são muito perfeitas para aquele par que vocês querem, porque vocês já criaram suas personagens para aqueles pares, posso estar enganada, mas é o que me vem à cabeça.

Então decidi que vou eu mesma explorar a imaginação de vocês com perguntas via PM a fim de descobrir o par perfeito delas. Em outras palavras, eu sei o que eu quero para cada um dos cavaleiros, cabe agora é descobrir qual de vocês realmente mais combina com o que eu planejei.

Essas perguntas também me permitem descobrir qual personagem ficaria melhor com qual armadura, já que cada uma delas, pelo menos para mim possui uma função especifica além daquela já esperada por vocês, e me permite também saber a opinião de vocês sobre o assunto.

Isso tudo me permite adequar a história e as personagens de vocês de modo que não saiam muito do planejado para a trama, sem contar que muitas histórias que usam universo alternativo com amazonas do zodíaco geralmente as meninas adoram pedir o cara da mesma casa como par, para aumentar o relacionamento com ele e isso não funciona assim.

Então... Participem por sua própria conta e risco, essa história não terá yaoi – porque eu não sei escrever esse tema –, pode ter hentai – é M por causa disso –, pode haver mortes – mas não fiquem tristes porque eu vou dar um jeitinho nisso depois.

Seguimos então com o modelo de fichas e o exemplo delas.

* * *

Modelo de fichas

**Nome Completo** – use pelo menos uma letra para um segundo nome, por favor.

**Idade** – entre 18 e 28 anos, não terá pedofilia nessa história, obrigada pela compreensão.

**Nacionalidade** – basicamente o mundo é o mesmo, só o que muda é que não há cavaleiros aqui.

**Aparência** – livre, mas com moderação, por favor, não vamos colocar aqui uma orelha de coelhinho certo.

**Personalidade** – por favor, pelo menos cinco linhas de personalidade sim – eu uso Word para remontar as fichas ok – e lembrem-se que não existem personagens perfeitas, todos temos defeitos e pensamentos que nos tornam imperfeitos.

**História da personagem antes do treinamento** – pelo menos cinco linhas, tudo o que eu quero saber é como era a infância da personagem, até os cinco anos, como ela ficou conhecendo o santuário e coisas do tipo, não precisa ter um drama de vida nem nada do tipo*.

**História da personagem após o treinamento** – o treinamento geralmente vai dos cinco aos dez anos, o que sua personagem fez depois que terminou o treinamento*? Pelo menos cinco linhas.

**Cavaleiros, espectros, marinas, guerreiros deuses, entre outros – **exceto os de Lost Canvas e Ômega, colocar aqui, eu não me lembro do nome de todos os rapazes que vocês podem desejar ver nessa história.

**Outros detalhes que gostaria de adicionar **– qualquer coisa que você desejar e que não foi colocado ali em cima, por favor, lembrem-se do que eu falei a respeito de pares e armaduras. Pedidos especiais podem ser feitos aqui, qualquer coisa mesmo que vocês desejarem pedir.

Detalhe importante, casamento não é proibido só porque não existem homens no santuário ok! Mas, geralmente uma amazona escolhe não ficar mais no santuário como forma de respeito às companheiras.

Mediante a alguns problemas da época, algumas armaduras estão mortas ou desaparecidas, coloquei lá em cima na ligação _constelações e estrelas mortas_, então nem todas as pessoas treinadas possuem uma armadura, na verdade o treinamento é mais para habilidades cósmicas que para uma armadura especifica. O sétimo e o oitavo sentido geralmente são adquiridos com treinamento extra por parte da própria amazona, então use esse espaço para fazer isso.

Segundo a wiki amazonomaquia – a amazonas que lutaram nessa guerra não eram exatamente humanas, elas possuíam algumas características especiais, mas não explicam exatamente quais são elas, também vou resolver isso nas perguntas que vou fazer.

Sei que coloquei lá em cima que não colocaria espaço para par, mas precisei fazer esse tópico de pesquisa porque eu não sou adivinha, existem espectros que eu adoraria ter como par, e que podem não ser o sonho de consumo de vocês, então essa aba é importante para que eu possa saber quem vocês querem nessa história.

Agora vamos ao exemplo de fichas, temos duas personagens, uma lemuriana – a única lemuriana, sinto muito por não abrir mais vagas – e uma _humana_ – lembrando-se do que eu falei ali em cima ainda não defini as habilidades, mas irei definir com vocês e depois coloco aqui o que saiu.

* * *

Exemplo de ficha Demétria

Nome Completo – Demétria Nadesico Solterius

Idade – 28 anos

Nacionalidade – Alemanha

Aparência – Pele clara e levemente aveludada, olhos cor de um suave tom de mel, cabelos longos e cacheados até pouco abaixo da cintura loiros intensos, apesar se ser alta seu corpo é um tanto quanto suave, sem curvas muito salientadas.

Personalidade – Fria e sempre calculista Demétria às vezes pode parecer uma pessoa sem sentimentos ou que pouco se importa com isso, quando na verdade os anos de treinamento duro e a perda de pessoas importantes a fizeram acreditar que isso precisasse ficar em segundo plano inclusive para sua própria segurança.

Sua amiga mais intima é a lemuriana Juliet com quem conviveu desde os primeiros passos da menina no santuário quando essa tinha pouco mais de três anos, sua mestra acabou se tornando responsável pela criança por serem da mesma raça e desde então Demétria cuida de Juliet como se fosse sua irmã mais nova.

Com Juliet a jovem amazona de aquário se permite ser um pouco mais solta, e até mesmo um pouco mais divertida e espontânea, isso às vezes pode parecer favoritismo, mas geralmente é com a sagitariana que a mestra do santuário é mais severa.

Solitária e sempre muito envolvida com seus trabalhos como mestra além dos cuidados com a pequena Atena, Demétria tenta entender o porquê de sua linhagem estar se acabando, aos poucos e cada vez menos crianças têm nascido da linhagem original da primeira amazonas.

Infância da personagem – Demétria nasceu em Bremen uma pequena cidade histórica da Alemanha, onde viveu com seus pais até completar três anos. Sendo filha de uma amazona para seus pais eram totalmente natural que ela também tivesse certas habilidades que outras crianças não teriam infelizmente para seus pais essas habilidades significavam coisas distintas.

Tendo sido amazona há alguns anos e mais ainda por causa de sua linhagem diferente da humana convencional, sua mãe procurava a todo o momento poder ensinar à filha as diferenças culturais e sociais de suas antepassadas além dos primeiros passos na compreensão do cosmos.

Mas para seu pai, que haveria de se ver sempre preso ao peso morto que era sua família acreditava que aquilo era totalmente errado e proibido, mesmo ocultando o máximo possível de sua revolta interna dos olhos de sua _esposa_. A parte silenciosa de sua revolta não durou muito tempo, a bebedeira noturna se aliara ao sentimento de insatisfação e em uma das diversas brigas do casal sua mãe acabou falecendo.

Revoltado seu pai acabou por envia-la para onde supostamente sua mãe teria _algum parente vivo que lhe acolhesse e se não houvesse que não voltasse._ E assim chegou ao santuário onde viveu desde então.

Após o treinamento – Com o fim de seu treinamento e os problemas que o santuário ainda enfrentava Demétria decidiu tentar encontrar diferentes formas de melhorar a proteção do mesmo, tendo se formado em uma área de tecnologia e passado grande parte de seu tempo livre se dedicando a refinar o sistema de defesa do santuário junto a sua _irmã_, o que não fora um trabalho muito fácil, ainda mais tendo de convencer as pessoas de que a tecnologia iria ajudar as missões de longas distâncias e o monitoramento global no caso de novas guerras.

Com o arrastar dos anos e a saída de sua antiga mestra do controle do santuário, Demétria acabou tornando-se mestra do santuário, o que a forçou a um novo e árduo treinamento além das já velhas conhecidas rotinas de conselhos. Com isso Demétria chegou aos 28 anos tendo passado quase quinze anos de sua vida treinando ela ainda não conseguiu alcançar o oitavo sentido, mesmo não tendo dedicado todos os anos de sua vida ao treinamento árduo como poucas de suas meninas, ela dedicou quase toda sua vida a sua nova casa e sua nova família.

Anotação importante

Para essas duas personagens eu não irei trabalhar as duas ultimas questões do modelo, a primeira pelo que eu já informei e a segunda porque a história fui eu que escrevi então, eu já adicionei tudo o que eu queria nela, não tem porque responder essa ultima pergunta.

* * *

Exemplo de ficha Juliet

Nome Completo – Juliet L. Devon

Idade – 23 anos

Nacionalidade – Nepal

Aparência – Juliet possui longos cabelos azuis piscina, a franja repicada caindo levemente sobre os olhos de um exótico tom acinzentado opaco e quase sem vida ou brilho. A pele clara como leite azedo às vezes passa a impressão de que está doente, sofrendo de anemia que só tende a aumentar as suspeitas das amigas por seu tipo físico – excessivamente magro.

Detalhes marcantes de sua aparência estão em seu rosto, que lhe conferem a aparência de uma boneca, com a boca pequena e de traços bem marcados, cujos lábios inferiores menores que os superiores dão uma leve forma de coração. O nariz fino e pequeno meio achatado na ponta que dependendo do ângulo lembram o nariz de um coelho ou de uma pelúcia. Além das famosas marcas do terceiro olho situadas no lugar das sobrancelhas.

Personalidade – Juliet é de longe, bem longe, uma sagitariana típica, muitas de suas amigas ainda não conseguem acreditar que ela realmente é a amazona de sagitário. Juliet é bem caseira, e raramente gosta de sair de sua rotina diária, que incluem treino, cuidar de Atena e suas tarefas como ajudante da mestra do santuário.

De um modo bem geral Juliet demonstra serenidade e carinho, além de um leve tom de diversão para com as amigas, mas essa fachada apenas esconde uma forte depressão salientada pelas tentativas fracassadas de suicídio. Desta fachada apenas duas pessoas sabiam o que realmente se passava com a jovem, sua falecida mestra e sua companheira de treinos Demétria.

Apesar de não saberem nada sobre isso às vezes suas amigas podem perceber alguma coisa diferente, seja pela drástica mudança de humor quando é forçada a sair do santuário – são extremamente raras as saídas da amazona sem a companhia da mestra do santuário – ou em sua aparência, para algumas, cada vez mais pálida.

Infância da personagem – Juliet nasceu no Nepal, e mediante o frio e sua baixa resistência física fora levada de sua família para ser criada no santuário por uma curandeira quando ainda era muito pequena na tentativa falha de que assim pudesse se curar.

Essa separação ainda tão prematura de seus parentes sanguíneos não fora para si, na primeira infância, algo realmente drástico, tendo sido _alimentada_ cultural e intelectualmente por sua mestra e com a constante convivência com sua irmã humana que apenas fez criar laços com povos diferentes do seu.

Tendo criado uma forte ligação com Demétria, que provocara uma pequena reviravolta em sua saúde pelo treinamento da irmã fora do santuário quando Juliet ainda era criança, essa reviravolta viria a atrasar seu treinamento em cerca de três anos.

Após o treinamento – Tendo passado todo o seu com pequenas oscilações de seu estado de saúde Juliet de longe fora a que mais demorou em seu treinamento, tendo o concluído já com quinze anos. Os oito anos seguintes foram marcados por pequenas oscilações como a morte de sua mestra e pequenas tentativas de suicídio, algo realmente preocupante e devastador para Demétria, a única pessoa viva hoje que sabe de seus pequenos problemas.

Durante esses oito anos, Juliet veio a se esforçar para saber mais sobre sua família biológica, conforme o conselho de Demétria e a cuidar do bebê Atena, além de se empenhar em concluir cursos superiores por correspondência na tentativa de ajudar as pessoas que vivem nos arredores do santuário.

Anotação Importante

Falei lá em cima que as histórias das personagens não precisam ser dramaticas, mas acabei fazendo da Juliet um grande drama.

No caso dela há uma pequena explicação, que eu vou dar mais tarde no decorrer da fic.

Apenas salientando duas coisas: não é só porque está escrito que ninguém sabe desse problema da Juliet além da Demétria que suas personagens não vão descobrir, eu precisava ligar as duas personagens e dar algumas pequenas aberturas para as personagens de vocês, por exemplo, alguma delas poderá ter ciume do relacionamento entre as duas _irmãs_ e descobrir dos problemas de Juliet, por exemplo.

Ou o fato de que Demétria trabalha com tecnologia, alguma das meninas podem não gostar das novas inovações da futurista aquariana, entre outras.

No mais, acredito que oito paginas de Word esteja bom para um começo interessante, precisando de mais explicações, por favor, entrem em contato.

Lembrando que entrarei em contato com vocês assim que as fichas forem chegando para saber outros detalhes e tentar fechar pares e armaduras, lembrando que existem mais armaduras nessa dimensão por causa da ultima guerra contra Afrodite. Outro detalhe importante é que as doze casas nessa dimensão não existem, são tudo ruinas então não fiquem tão griladas assim, com as armaduras de ouro.


End file.
